Welcome to PCA?
by Vancome
Summary: A strange girl shows up at Michael, Logan and Chase's dorm. What will happen when she turns PCA upside down? Warning: Contains slight harsh language in later chapters because I have a swearing problem.HIATUS
1. Maria

Disclaimer: I no own Zoey 101, but me do own Maria. So no takie! In english this means please do not take my OC, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: MariaChase, Logan and Michael were watching T.V in their dorm when someone knocked on the door. Logan got up to answer it. When he opened the door he screamed(A/N: A "manly" scream) and promptly shut the door. 

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Chase.

"Nothin' man, shut up." Logan replied angrily.

"Logan! Open up!' a female voice sounded from outside the room.

"Logan! Your shut the door in a _GIRLS_ face?" Michael exclaimed astounded that even Logan would do that.

"Ya, well. She's not just any girl." Logan answered. Michael got up and opened the door. An angry girl clad in black from head to toe brushed past him hurriedly.

"Logan Devon Reese!" she yelled at him pointing her finger accusingly " how dare you do that!"

"Too bad! I can do what I want Ria' or do you want me to tell mom and dad that you're here?" She instantly quieted down.

"You wouldn't!" she whispered.

"Uh…yeah, I would!" Logan told her haughtily. Chase and Michael stared open-mouthed as this whole episode unfolded in front of them. The girl, now known as Ria', and Logan stared each other down trying to gain the upper hand until Chase finally had the sense to ask Ria' "Who are you?"

"I'm Maria Skye Reese, Logan sis." Maria told him. Now that they established that Chase and Michael took into account what she was wearing. She had black hair down to her waist, brown eyes so dark they were almost black, a black tank with Greenday splashed on the front in green , black cargos and black combat boots. Her left eyebrow, the right side of her nose and below her bottom lip were all pierced. She also had 3 studs and the tips pierced on both ears. Heavy black mascara, eyeliner , lipstick and dark purple eye shadow completed the VERY Goth ensemble.

"Wow, that's a lot of black." Chase said thinking out loud.

"No shit, Sherlock." Maria said as though that was the most obvious thing ever. (A/N: Which might probably be true, but this fiction so, it's not.) She walked over to the couch and sat down. She picked up the remote and started flipping channels until she got to the Sports Network.

"Oooh, yay! Sports! Any hockey? Damn, forgot the lockout. Stupid NHL. Meh, footballs good." She mumbled thinking out loud.

"Umm, welcome to PCA?" Michael said uncertainly.


	2. Room 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, but I do own Maria so please do not copy.

It might be a little while before the next update. I have a a french porj. an english report and have to make a "religious" game all by next week!

I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any ideas don'thesitate to tell me! Now, on to the story!

* * *

_Michael,Chase and Logan's Dorm_

* * *

"Look, maybe you should stay with Zoey in her room. I'll be really hard to hide a girl in our room." Chase suggested. Maria was still lounging on the couch watching football and the boys were trying to decide what to do with her. Michael was still shaken up at the sudden arrival at the somewhat shocking arrival of Logan's unknown sibling.

"You make me sound like a disease or something." Maria started until Logan cut her off "You are!"

"Haha! So funny. But yeah, it's a good idea." Maria continued rolling her eyes "I'll go get my stuff." She got off the couch and stepped out into the room. A few seconds later she speared in the doorway with a navy (A/N: Hah! You thought it was gonna be black!) addidas hockey bag.

"Okay! Let's go." Michael exclaimed eager to get Maria out of their room.

"Onward!" Chase chimed in.

"Just get out of here!" Logan told them throwing a pillow at them only to have it hit a closed door.

* * *

_Zoey's room:101

* * *

_

Chase knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice that was definitely Nicole's.

"Chase, Michael and Logan's sister!" Chase answered to be answered with a loud squeal.

"_Ugh! She's so…perky!"_ Maria thought to herself.

"Logan's sister?" came a chorus of voices as the door opened to reveal a very confused Nicole, Zoey and Dana.

"Hey" was Maria had to say. Nicole and Zoey's eyes widened as they took in her clothes, make-up, hair and "accessories". Maria swore she heard them thinking _"Ewwww! Black lipstick? That is soooo last week!" _Dana smirked at the new girl thinking _"She might be able to keep up with me and she might keep me sane from these giggle-girls."_

"Well, hope you guys don't mind but , this is your new roommate." Chase announced, shaking the girls from their thoughts.

"So, your Logan's sister?' Zoey asked. Maria nodded and added "My names Maria."

"I'm Zoey, this is Nicole and Dana." Zoey told her pointing to each girl in turn.

"Cool, and in case your wondering, I'm nothing like my bro' and I hate the fact that he is an irritating, self-centered, egotistical, womanizing jerk." Maria informed the trio.

"I like already!" Zoey laughed then added "But why are you here so late?"

"Ummm, actually. I ran away from home and I'm just crashing here cause' I don't have anywhere else to go." Maria explained quickly hoping they didn't catch a word.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's cool. Come on in and make yourself at home!" Dana jumped in to save Zoey any further embarrassment. Normally she wouldn't have cared that Zoey was making an idiot of herself but she was eager to get to know someone who hated Logan as much as herself.

"Well, see you boys later!" Maria waved by to Michael and Chase as she closed the door, but not before she discreetly winked at Chase. Michael and a blushing Chase hurried away and Maria stepped into the room.

"Well, welcome to Room 101." The up until now silent Nicole welcomed her.

* * *

Well, that was chapter two. hoped you liked it! I know the chapters are short but my wrists get sre typing so hopefully I'm gonna' have 15 little chapters instead of like 5 SUPER long ones. 


	3. Authoress' Note

Autoress' Note: It is taking me longer than expected to finish the latest chapter considering I have been swamped with Homework and extracurricular activities and I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting longer but I have no other choice. It unfortunately will probably be another week before the next update. If you any plot suggestions for upcoming chapters feel free to tell me. That's all. Hope I will see some faithful reviewers!

SilverBlueAngel


	4. Pippin and Beach Time

Authoress Notes: Sorry for the wait! But, finally I have updated!

Review replies :

Twinkleestar : Thanks, hope you continue reading!

Natalie : I do my best for my OC's!

OptimisticGirl94 : You really think I'd make Logan's sister a NORAML girl? What do u take me for? Lol, she will DEFINITELY have speacial powers.

Hesfademe : You bet she is!

Just another note : PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!

* * *

_Room 101_

Maria started to unpack her hockey bag. She unzipped it and something jumped out at her. Nicole and Zoey screamed as Dana and Maria laughed when it turned out to be a dog.

"This is my dog, Pippin." Maria informed them nuzzling the cute white and brown yorkies nose. "He probably snuck into my bag when I wasn't looking. The little rascal."

"Aww, he's sooo cute!" crooned Zoey and Dana as Maria cuddled the small dog. Nicole stayed far away from the dog as possible as the other three girls fussed over Pippin.

"What's wrong Nicole? Don't like dogs?" Dana teased as she walked over holding Pippin. Nicole edged away and Dana ended up chasing her around the room holding the yorkie. Nicole squealed as Dana backed her into a corner.

"Ok, Dana. That's enough." Zoey called out and took Pippin out of the other girls arms.

"But seriously Nicole, what's wrong? You loved Elvis, what's dif about Pippin?" Dana asked now settled down.

"Well, I had a yorkie when I was little." Nicole began "Two years ago when I was going out I had to close the garage. We have an automatic garage opener and closer, so I hit the keypad and the door started closing. Lady, my yorkie, saw the flashing of my bike reflectors and ran towards the garage. And well, ummm…heh. The door closed on her." Zoey, Dana and Maria all flinched as she finished her story. Nicole had a tear in eye as she recalled the horrible memory.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nicole." Dana apologized.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I–I guess." Nicole replied.

"Ok, we need to do something fun!" Zoey piped up.

"Why don't we go to the beach?' Maria suggested "We could get the guys!"

"Yeah, let's go!" agreed Dana as Nicole and Zoey nodded excitedly.

"Great! Let's go!" Maria announced and the trio plus one gathered their beach gear and headed out to the boys dorm, but not before making Pippin comfortable and hidden.

_The Boy's Dorm_

A knock on the door roused Michael. He opened the door and in walked Maria, Dana, Nicole and Zoey.

"Umm, come in?"

"Hey guys, we're all going to the beach wanna come?" Zoey asked the three boys.

"Sure! Let's go guys!" Chase agreed quickly, not because he wanted to go with Zoey but because he wanted to ask Maria about that wink before.

"Fine, I'll go to." Logan grumbled.

"Great grab your stuff and meets us at the front doors!" Nicole called out as the girls were already out the door.

_The Front Doors_

Dana, Nicole, Zoey and Maria are waiting for Logan, Chase and Michael to show up.

"So, Dana. You know Logan likes you right?" Maria asked the girl in question. The other girls stared at her like she was insane.

"What?" Dana exclaimed mouth open in shock.

"Ya, he e-mailed me after he played you in the basketball game. He's totally into you." Maria explained.

"Holy Shit!" Dana exploded. Nicole gasped at her language.

"Uh-huh. And apparently Chase is head over heels for Zoey, same with Michael but with Nicole." Maria told the other two girls, laughing at their expressions. About three seconds later Logan, Chase and Michael came up each carrying a tote bag with their beach gear.

"You guys ready to go?" Chase asked as they approached. Dana, Zoey and Nicole turned bright red as they saw the boys. Maria just laughed harder at the confused expressions on the boys faces.

"Yep, all ready. Let's go." Maria finally choked out wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's with you guys?" Logan asked the still tomato red Dana, Zoey and Nicole.

"Nothing!" Dana replied too quickly.

"Whatever." Logan muttered "It's beach time!" and with that the 7 kids walked off towards the beach.

* * *

Just want to say thanx to all my dedicated reviewers, hope you like this next chapter!

SilverBlueAngel


	5. Danny and Fire

Yay! Another Chappie! Go me! Ok, I'd just like to sya thanx to all my reviewers, new and old. You can imagine what a shock it was to check my reviews and find 5 new revies for me! Thanx to everyone! well, I won't keep you waiting too long. so here you go! Chapter 4!

* * *

_The Beach_

It was decided that everyone would change and then meet up at the lifeguard stand. The boys were the first ones there. Logan was in black trunks with white and blue flames running down the sides. Chase was in dark green trunks with orange surfboards snaking around the bottom and Michael was in navy blue trunks with a grey anchor on a pocket.

The girls approached calling out "Guys! We're over here!" Nicole was in a Hawaiian print bikini with low slung shorts accenting her narrow waist. Dana in a dark red sport bikini with black stripes up the sides showing off her well-toned stomach from playing sports. Zoey in a baby blue bikini halter with a darker blue wrap-around skirt that played of her innocent nature and finally, Maria in black, low v bikini top and black short-shorts with flames matching Logan's accenting her well-developed chest and long legs. The boy's mouth's dropped open as they saw the girls.

Chase whispered to Logan "Dude, your sister is hot!"

Logan gave a look and whispered back "Chase! That's my sister! But Dana is smokin'!"

Michael whistled appreciatively at Nicole as Chase kept flipping his head back in forth between Zoey and Maria.

"If you keep doing that your gonna' get whiplash Chase." Maria stated as the 4 girls stopped in front of the drooling boys. They immediately turned red and started shifting on the sand.

"Well whatever. We're here to have fun right?" Maria continued.

"It looks like there's a party over there." Zoey said pointing across the beach.

"Well, then! Let's go!" Dana cheered as she took off down the beach with everyone else on her heels.

_The Beach Party_

A stereo was playing "American Idiot" by Greenday when the gang got there. Logan asked Dana to dance, Michael asked Nicole and Chase was left standing there with Maria and Zoey.

"Ummm…" Chase began before Maria cut him off "Zoey why don't you dance with Chase?" and pushed him towards the blond.

"But what about you?" Zoey asked.

"I'll be fine." Maria answered already in search of another dance partner. She spotted a young lifeguard hanging out by a drink stand and walked over. They started dancing.

A little while later there was a commotion down by the water. A couple was having an intense argument. Logan, Chase, Michael, Nicole, Dana and Zoey were looking for Maria when they realized she was one of the two fighting. They hurried down and started asking around what had happened. Apparently the lifeguard had gotten a bit too "friendly" for Maria's liking and told him to cool it down. The lifeguard, who's name was Danny, wouldn't leave her alone afterwards, so they started dueling it out by the surf. The six made it through the crowd in time to catch the end of the yelling.

"Look, I told you. Stop following me!" Maria was shouting at the lifeguard.

He retorted "Come on, babe! You know you want me!"

"Actually she doesn't." a voice called out as a figure separated from the crowd watching. It was Logan stepping in to protect his sister.

"And who are you? An jealous ex-boyfriend perhaps?" Danny sneered.

"I'm her brother. She's my sister. We're related." Logan explained as though talking to a little child.

"I'm not stupid, though you must be to challenge me." The lifeguard snarled taking a few steps towards Logan. It was then Logan realized how much bigger Danny was and Danny realized his hair was on fire. Danny yelped and whimpered as he dove into the water to put out his hair. When he surfaced he met a fuming Maria.

"You can insult me. I can handle it, but no one. I repeat, no one, insults my family. Got it?" she whispered deathly quiet to him. He nodded, scared speechless, and ran out of the water and across the beach as fast as his legs would carry him.

"How did you light his hair on fire, may I ask, sis?" Logan asked putting an arm around Maria's shoulder.

"I have no idea"

Hope everyone liked it! And a special shoutout to optimisticgirl94 : Maria is definitley not normal! Thankies to everyone who has been with me so far and to everyone, new and old, REVIEW! That's it for now!

* * *

SilveBlueAngel 


	6. The Burn and Powers

O.k, sorry for the long wait for the update(Hey, that rymed!), I've been swamped with different things lately so I haven't been able to update! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 5:THE BURN AND POWERS  
"So how did you do it?" Zoey asked Maria. The whole gang was seated in the main lounge talking about what had occurred the previous day. Maria was in the desk chair swirling around, Zoey, Nicole and Dana were sprawled on Zoey's bed and the boys were flopped on the couch. 

"Honestly? I don't have a clue!" Maria answered truthfully, for honestly she didn't know. Pippin hopped up onto her lap and she beagn to pet him readying herself for the barrage of questions that came next.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"So, you're saying his hair just caught on fire randomly?"

"You must have had some hidden lighter or something!"

"Chase, lighter flames can't jump, like, 7 feet!"

"Has this happened before?"

The last question was Dana, who seemed very intrigued by this whole episode.

"Of course it hasn't happened before! I would have known or seen something!" Logan retorted to her. "Right?" Maria looked very uncomfortable and looked down at the floor as 6 pairs of eyes were boring into her.

"So, this has happened before? Why didn't you tell me!" Logan roared ,outraged.

"Because it was you I lit on fire you idiot!" Maria screamed at him. The babble that broke out as soon as everyone found out that Maria had done this before ceased immediately.

"You mean…" Logan trailed off a distant look in his eyes.

"What? What happened?" everyone called out at once.

"It's a long story, you sure you want to hear it?" Maria asked them.

"YES!" was the answer.

"O.k then."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was 5 years before, Maria and Logan were only 8 and they were playing outside, in their backyard. Logan had just stolen Maria's inflatable shark(they had a pool) and was running around the deck with it. Maria started chasing him but Logan was faster that her. Maria knew running after him was useless and began to cry. All of a sudden Logan cried out in pain and ran towards the pool. He jumped in and when he surface there was a large egg-shaped burn on his upper arm. His t-shirt had caught fire. Their parents thought that they had left the barbeque on and Logan got to close to it, but only Maria knew the truth, and she was going to keep it that way._

_Mr. and Mrs.Reese rushed Logan to the ER and got the burn treated, but the wound never sealed and he still has the egg-shaped scar on his left shoulder._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, my god!" Nicole whispered softly at the end of the story.

"Can we se the scar?" Dana asked. Logan nodded, still speechless on the fact that it was HIS sister that caused the mark on his shoulder. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and everyone, save for Maria, took a look at the scar.

"It really does look like an egg." Michael commented, oblivious to the moment of emotional strain on the Reese siblings.

"Shut up." Logan commented sharply.

"So, how did all this happen?" Chase asked innocently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dana started only to be cut off with a chorus of "NO!"s. "Well, if I can finish!" she said angrily. "I was going to say that obviously, Maria" she gestured at the silent, raven-haired girl at the desk "is telepyric!"

* * *

Well, That turned out to be a bit darker than I expected it to be, but whatever! I hope you guys liked it! 

SilverBlueangel out!


	7. More Powers

Really sorry for the long update, I've been swamped with homework and projects, plus writers block. I knew when I finished 3 chapters in a week sometime I was gonna get stuck. Actually, I just got the new Simple Plan cd and this chapter and the next few were inspired by the song "Me against the World". Now, with that out of the way, I present you with :Welcome to PCA?'s newest chapter! Hope you like and please REVIEW!

* * *

"WHAT?" Maria exclaimed shocked and alarmed by Dana's conclusion.

"You're telepyric, also known as pyrokinesis." Dana explained "Simply explained, you can light, snuff and manipulate fire with your mind."

"That would explain a lot!" Maria and Logan replied thoughtfully together, sneaking a nervous glance at each other.

"How do you know all this?" Zoey asked.

"Well, uh I-I…" Dana stuttered as 6 pairs of eyes glared at her. Not one to lose her cool for very long Dana started to explain "Well, I actually…" only to be cut off by Logan saying "It doesn't matter how she knows, the point is she knows, and now everyone does." directly at Maria.

Maria answered defensively "Well, since your being so high and mighty about all of them knowing about me, why don't you tell them about you?" Logan's glowed red with embarrassment as everyone looked at him now.

"What does she mean, "tell them about you" Logan?" Chase asked slowly.

Logan sighed heavily. "Maria not the only one in the family with "powers"" he explained wincing at the looks of shock and betrayal on his friends faces. The shock was from the girls and the betrayal from the boys.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Michael asked quietly looking at the ground to avoid looking at Logan.

"It never really came up, did it?" Logan told him angrily. Angry at his friends for being mad at him, angry at his sister for bringing this up and most of all, angry at himself for not telling them in the first place.

"Of course it never came up! Do you think we ask all our friends if they have special powers?" Chase yelled at him, getting to his feet and continuing "C'mon Mike, I want to get out of this TRAITOR'S sight." Spitting on the word "TRAITOR".

"Now wait just'a second, Chase!" Maria told him strongly "Logan had every right not to tell you about his power. Think of how you would of reacted!" Chase and Michael loked at the ground in embarrassment, they would have reacted badly if Logan HAD told them he had powers. They apologized to Logan and sat back down.

Zoey, trying to lighten the mood asked "Well, there's all this talk of Logan's powers, but can you guys tell us what they are?"

Maria and Logan looked at each other nervously. Maria started "Ummm, well he can…"

(A/N: OOOH! Cliffie! Should I leave you here or continue? Lol, I'm sooo evil! But I'm in a good mood(saw Star Wars 3) so I'll continue. On with the Fanfic!)

"Umm, well he can manipulate water. He can cause waves, and small portable rain showers!" Maria answered Zoey's question.

"Oh, so you guys are opposites? I mean, you're twins right?" Nicole asked and and then continued when Maria and Logan nodded "So, like fire and water don't go well together, neither do you two!"

Maria looked at Logan and asked "Is that why we don't get along?" and Logan shrugged.

"Wait a sec. Before you were so surprised at your powers and now your saying you knew all about them the whole time?" Dana asked suspicious.

"O.k, you caught me. I truth is I have always known of my powers and so has Logan. WE pretended to be surprised because we weren't sure how you guys would react." Maria answered staring pointedly at Chase and Michael.

"Since we cleared all that up, how about a game of Stress or Confess?" Nicole pipes up.

"But, with NO cameras!" Zoey and Dana say to Logan. He blushes sheepishly and replies "I said I was sorry!" and they start the game.

* * *

Next chapter will have the game. Hope to see new and old reviewers! 


End file.
